Misty Hallowhorn
Appearance A young petite female human stands before you her black wavy hair falls from the top of her head hitting her royal blue and black top as the curls bounce off her shoulders drift to navel area like water from a water fall. She has on black pants and boots which come up to her knees. She is normally in a cloak but as this was battle she set it to her side. Personality Originally a very harsh and manipulative sort with a facade of friendliness and trust, times have changed greatly. Longer removed from the events of her youth, the much more happy and music and intrigue loving personality has shown through. Very happy with the family and friends she has now she tends to be very protective of them. Family * Reldan Rhuli, was a ship captain of the Brass Lover. As a "dashing" young sailor he met Lalra Hallowhorn in a tavern in Cloudcross. A member of the Bullseye Buccaneers before his passing. * Lalra Hallowhorn is an Arcane Arts Teacher originally from Summergarde. Married to Lord Warne Hallowhorn, she cheated on her husband when it comes to Misty. She is a follower of Leira. * Garrin Hallowhorn is the older half brother of Misty Hallowhorn, who lives in Duskcross with his wife Catharina and children Ayanna (female 9) and Josue (male 7). * Brook Hallowhorn is the younger half sister of Misty. She is the only member of her family who still speaks with her. As a recent graduate of Cloudcross' bardic colleges she is just setting out into the world. Childhood * Born in The Dark Desert, due to the conception of her birth both Lalra Hallowhorn and Reldan Rhuli were present. * The Hallowhorn Kidnapping, was concerning a young Misty Hallowhorn and a known event in the noble circles of Summergarde. A young Misty would have heard stories of her father's ship being in port and was able to sneak away from her mother to find her father. Lalra Hallowhorn would take spin a lie about her being kidnapped by the real father Reldan Rhuli. Misty would watch as the lie her mother told cost her father his hand. * After the events of The Hallowhorn Kidnapping, the families attitudes greatly changed towards the young Misty. Lord Warne Hallowhorn ordered his servants to stop acknowledging her at all, Garrin would begin addressing Misty as "Bastard Child", and her mother Lalra Hallowhorn went from cold to hatred and told the nine year old "The best you will hope for is being sent off to be a mistress at best". * After a full year of hatred from her family Reldan Rhuli managed to get a message to his daughter he had secured her a spot in the Bardic Colleges of Cloudcross. She snuck away from her family to escape to Cloudcross with her father. Adolescence * Misty (12) had started to gain some fame in Cloudcross due to her performing for nobles in the city. As her teachers in the school were very happy in her ability to play, however word of the description and name reached Duskcross. Lalra Hallowhorn would find out this was indeed her daughter and threatened all of Lord Warne Hallowhorn's political sway to attack the colleges should they let her remain in school. * After being thrown out of the bardic college, Misty (12) found herself looking for her father in Cloudcross. She came upon Reldan Rhuli being killed by a man in dark leathers and stealing his essence, the man known as Theiros attempted to take Misty with him but her words sunk deep within him that she would "Rather die then return to that hell". * Misty (13) would be on the streets for nearly a year, she finally found a bit of kindness in a small group of dwarven merchants. They fed her, let her play a violin, and even paid for a room for the night. She would later find out this kindness came with a price. * Misty (15-16) is a much changed person, having honing her skills on the streets, a thieves guild known as The Blackrose took her in and gave her work. This work eventually came to an end when she took a job on her own which would get her expelled from the guild. Adulthood Prior to Discord * A rival guild known as The Shadowbrand finds the young Misty (18) would offer her protection. She feared for her life being so far removed from the protection of The Blackrose. During this time she is told to perform in the bar, for their members. She learns of the bosses identity and hearing this knowledge they are attempting to kill her. * After arriving in Duskcross, Misty (18) meets a noble named Deston Hemmar. The two find chemistry spending time together, even Misty finding herself opening up to him. She would uncover that Deston was planned to be Diana Mamuvre husband and she ordered him to find a pretty girl to get rid of his urges. She left and headed into The Dark Desert to die. * After spending some time in the city of Shroudlight, Misty would venture out to find her place in the world. She would spend a few months with the Orcs in Graman and learn their customs before winding up in Bobby's Tavern. Adventures (Tavern Era) * Upon arriving in the tavern she met a wide cast of characters, from confrontational and aggressive bards to drow to even a Rakasha. While the tavern owner being a dwarf immediately caused distrust in the establishment from her. She learned the tale of a Marcus Dawnbringer, who seemed to put trust in these people. * Shortly after her arrival a titan from Titan’s Crossing would rise from the ground destroying the city and headed in a path directly across the tavern. At great cost of life, the titan was put down and Misty would remain to attempt to put the people to rest. * Misty would encounter a woman named Winter who she again put trust in, as these events transpired, she would confront Marcus over questionable lies and began to come into a feud with Angharradh Dawnbringer. Winter would get Misty kidnapped by The Blackrose and eventually freed during the events of the tavern in Shroudlight. * Misty would assassinate Anne who was a “Shadow of Sovereigns” and cover up the murder framing it in self defense. * After The Titan War, things continued to spin out of control shaking her trust of the members as she took an offer from people in Penrith and began to work on the continent of Ezora. Adventures (Penrith Era) * Once Misty arrived in Penrith she began working with the Amarthan Nost, as an informant while opening her own establishment known as the Cerulean Taps. As an information bar she would broker information with Jeiren. * Mainly retired from adventuring, she along with Jeiren would answer the call to defend the city of Penrith on the 2nd of February, Year 1 of the 6th Sanctus Era. Orcus and his undead hordes would invade the Temple district. She along with Peren Nailo and Jeiren would die along with The Original Chosen. * Misty would be revived with True Resurrection during the War of Ezora. She provided information which was slightly out of date but useful to the efforts assisting the Amarthan Nost. Timeskip (Events) * During the timeskip Misty would spend most of her time working for The Kingdom of Athein, spending time in various parts of Ezora. Once Carn’s Rebellion took place she would spend the remainder of her time with Rolen Serpet. * The pair would eventually begin a relationship, which was kept as a secret to most people. Age of Heroes (Active Era) * As Rolen and Misty had finally begun to settle down they informed their family that they had a relationship. Hope, Rolen’s daughter would be happy and the only one known about the relationship. The pair had turned down various offers to officially do any other work. * The pair would welcome Theiros Serpet into the world on the 24th of December, Year 5 of the Age of Heroes. Named after the same Theiros which they shared a history with, they both seem to be happy with the name. * Misty would follow Rolen to the Enclave of Valor to help run The Burning Phoenix Guild, after a letter was sent from Alon Blackbar. The pair have two children and a number of guild members to now worry about. Category:Player Character Category:Deceased